Marvel Vs Capcom 4: Corporal Punishment
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: So, I found a picture on the internet that I cannot upload for some reason, of Marvel vs. Capcom and many of the characters were getting spanked, so I tried to think of a way to make a story out of it and that's what you're reading now. You can find the image on , but you'll need to become a logged in member to view the content of anything on there.


In a world that has been slowly melded together, people still have a tendency to fight each other instead of trying to deal with the actual problem at hand.

"Heh. So my world's being mixed in with another by comic book villains, huh? Sounds like a dream from someone tripping balls. At the very least, it's a good chance for me to kick some ass." Dante smirked, continuing down the street with fellow loudmouth/smartass, Deadpool (Not everyone will be in teams here, sorry. I have 8 characters, can't work that into teams of 3, It'll either be teams of 2 or on their own.)

"Yeah! And it's about time I meet a guy who understands my sense of humor. Whoa! Head's up!" Deadpool said, unfortunately not heeding his own advice and got knocked out by the attacking Morrigan.

"So, you're a demon hunter, eh? Well, let's see if you can handle a succubus." She said, firing a soul fist at him. 

"Oh, baby, yeah! This is what I'm talking about." Dante said, jumping after her (You know, I'm surprised Dante doesn't have fight quotes against her).

They fought off and eventually, Dante won, although Morrigan did put up a good fight while being rather flirtatious and naughty.

"You know, you've earned yourself a spanking." Dante said, ripping off the ass of her outfit and began spanking her.

Although Dante is one of the single most powerful being in existence over any universe and would make most girls cry with the first smack, Morrigan actually seemed to be enjoying the spanking. She was constantly moaning or saying less than appropriate things or begging for Dante to continue. Dante thought about finishing her off, but when he reached for Ivory, he found it was gone and someone had just barely taken Rebellion off his back.

"What the?!" He demanded, looking all around. He finally turned all the way around to see a young girl around the age of (I can't find her age, I'mma make it up.) 14 or 15, dragging the giant claymore that is Rebellion along the ground, unable to hold its weight well, finally reaching a large, green, round robot with an open pilot's seat, where she already had Ebony and Ivory.

She climbed in and started pulling Rebellion into it, mumbling something about being able to sell the weapons for a good price, when suddenly, she was lifted into the air by the collar of her jacket with one hand while the other grabbed Rebellion out of her hands and Dante placed it on his back. "Well, well, looks like thieves start out at a young age in this world. Didn't your parents ever teach you that stealing's bad?" Dante smirked, looking at her, turning her to face him.

"Hey, put me down, you perv! Let me go! And my family is a family of master thieves!" She said.

"Well, then. Sounds like you've been doing this for a long time. Sounds like Morrigan isn't the only one who needs punishment." Dante said, going back over to where he left Morrigan, who was still there, and sat down, placing Tron over his lap.

"What the hell are you doing, you perv?! Let me go right now!" She demanded, struggling, but there's no way she could get away from Dante... Hey, that rhymed (Way and Dante)!

Within the first couple of smacks, Tron was already holding back tears and green stars began flying off her butt after every smack.

Morrigan looked down at the spanking with a look of lust in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dante's free hand. "Save your strength. I'm almost ready for round 2." She said.

Dante looked at her and smirked. "Morrigan, you're one of a kind..."

Not too far away, Chun-Li and storm teamed up together and were fighting a bunch of criminals when She-Hulk and Felicia stepped in and helped, making Chun-Li and Storm significantly less important. "Not bad, She-Hulk. Why don't you show me what you can do?" Chun-Li said, taking up a fighting stance.

She-Hulk was unimpressed and crossed her arms. "Honey, just... Get out of here before you get hurt." She said, but of course, Chun-Li would do no such thing. She's, how do you say? Overly-tenacious. Just like Goku.

So the 4 women fought in a 2-on-2 battle and Chun-Li and Storm lost rather quickly with She-Hulk and Felicia's team Hyper Combo.

"I almost feel bad for you, little girls. Almost." She-Hulk taunted.

"They deserve a lesson for not listening to you, Jen!" Felicia giggled mischievously.

"I guess you're right. Brats who don't do what they're told should be punished." She-Hulk said, taking them both over her lap. She spanked them both non-stop for about 10 minutes before Felicia broke out laughing.

"Man, her hands are big enough to cover both of their butts! Must be heavy, too!" She laughed.

"What was that, Felicia?" She-Hulk asked, somewhat threateningly, letting Storm and Chun-Li go.

After that, Storm started using snow and ice to cool herself down as fast as possible.

"Hey, Storm? Mind shooting some of that snow this way when you get the chance? I'm not going to be able to sit for weeks." Chun-Li whined.

Back to She-Hulk and Felicia, the cat-girl was now on all 4s with She-Hulk on her back, spanking her ruthlessly. "Nya! You're... So... HEAVY! Why am I getting a spanking?! We're on the same team! OWWIE!" Felicia complained as the mutated lawyer continued to burn her backside.

"HEAVY!? Why you little... Take THAT!" She-Hulk said, spanking her even harder.

At this moment, Deadpool looked up to see all the fanservice around him. "Oh, this is awesome! What video game am I in, right now?! This has got to be an Easter egg!" He laughed, then saw Dante spanking Tron. "He, Dante, let me have a turn, buddy!" He said, running over.


End file.
